goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Althea Andrea Calls Baby Versions Of GoNoodle Champs Stupid (Whacked by Kung Fu Pets)
Summary Sarah West adopted the Level 1 versions of GoNoodle Champs. But then Althea Andrea bullied the GoNoodle Champs and called them stupid. Now a buttload of visitors came to teach Althea Andrea a lesson, then Althea Andrea got punished, Kung Fu Pets whacked her up painfully for 2 minutes for what she had done. Meanwhile, Dorothy The Cat Sings her lullaby to Muppet Babies in which Muppet Babies calmed down and went to sleep. Transcript Part 1 (At The Goanipolis Hospital) Sarah West: Hello everyone! I adopted level one versions of all GoNoodle champs for $100! Sonic The Hedgehog: AW cute. (Daniel Tiger and his family came) Daniel Tiger: Hi GoNoodle Champs! (Zoe Trent and her gang from 2012 LPS Cartoon came) Zoe Trent: It’s a miracle! These new babies were from GoNoodle. (Lion Guard, His Group, and all Kung Fu Pets visit) Kion: Welcome to the land of life! Fire Cat: So adorable! (Angelica Pickles and her parents came) Althea Andrea: (Shouty Voice) WHAT THE HECK? These babies are stupid! I wish that they die in a tornado, AND FREAK SARAH WEST, FREAK HER FRIENDS, FREAK HER FAMILY, FREAK KUNG FU PETS, FREAK LUNA MINAMI, FREAK SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, FREAK HIS FRIENDS AND ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND HIS GAME MERCHANDISES, FREAK DANIEL TIGER, FREAK MARGARET THE TIGER, FREAK MOM TIGER, FREAK DANIEL STRIPED TIGER, FREAK ZOE TRENT, FREAK RUSSELL FERGUSON, FREAK PENNY LING, FREAK VINNIE TERRIO, FREAK PEPPER CLARK, FREAK SUNIL NEVLA, FREAK MINKA MARK, FREAK THE LION GUARD, FREAK ALL THE BABY GONOODLE CHAMPS AND FREAK GRANDMASTER CHEN!! (Everyone except Angelica became shocked) (Baby GoNoodle champs start to cry, causing birds to fly off and a few land animals to run away from the sounds) Althea Andrea’s Father: ALTHEA ANDREA! How dare you call insult baby GoNoodle Champs and call them stupid! That’s it! You Are Grounded until further notice! (At Dorothy’s house) Althea Andrea’s Mother: Go apologize to Baby GoNoodle Champs now. Althea Andrea: (To Baby GoNoodle Champs) I am sorry you dumb Monsters. (Baby GoNoodle Champs start crying again causing birds to fly off) Althea Andrea’s Father: See! They didn’t listen to you! That’s it! You are grounded for now Super eternity! Sarah West: I am going to call Sonic and his friends! (Cuts to Sonic’s world) Sonic: (Over the phone) Hello! What is it? Sarah West: (Over the phone) You’ll not like that Althea Andrea insulted baby versions of GoNoodle Champs! Sonic: (Over the phone) OH MY GOSH! ALTHEA’S GONNA GET THIS! I’M GOING TO THE CHINESE POLICE! (Cuts to Chinese Police Office) Male Chinese Police Officer: (Shouty Voice) ALTHEA ANDREA, WE CANNOT BELIEVE YOU INSULTED A BUNCH OF BABIES AT A HOSPITAL, HOW DARE YOU SUMMON A CATEGORY 5 HURRICANE MARIA AND TAKE IT TO FLORIDA TO DESTORY THE WHOLE STATE, KILLING 1300000 INNOCENT AMERICAN PEOPLE, 999000 INNOCENT CHINESE PEOPLE, 750000 OTHER ASIAN PEOPLE, 500000 AFRICAN PEOPLE, 350000 PEOPLE WITH OTHER RACES AND 1500000 ANIMALS HERE, AND LOTS OF OTHER NAUGHTY THINGS YOU HAVE EVER DONE AS WELL! THAT’S IT! Part 2 (30 minutes later) Althea Andrea’s Mother: Althea Andrea, you got a lot of visitors to talk to you and teach you a lesson! Sonic: I am Sonic and we are all from our merchandise! You are in big trouble! Grandmaster Chen: I am Chen. Next time you make more trouble, I will beat you with my sword! Dorothy: I am Dorothy! How dare you lady bully baby GoNoodle Champs! Louie: I am Louie the dog! Your behavior makes me eat a bit more! Stella: I am Stella the poodle! I and Dorothy will not tolerate your horrid actions at GoAniPolis Hospital! Rocky: I am a panda named Rocky! If you try to beat anyone up, i could send you to the Charlie And The Chocolate Factory universe! Lulu: I am Lulu The Bunny. You have been a very bad girl like Dora and Kate Ashby! Charlie: I am Charlie the parrot, and if you try to call other people stupid, you’ll get a lot of more spankings! Bubbu: I am Bubbu from an app made by just Bubbadu! I’m so mad about you calling Baby GoNoodle Champs stupid! Lots of your favorite stuff will be demolished, and your Cyntha dolls will be sold once and for all! Duddu: I am Duddu from the Bubbu sequel made by just Bubbadu! How dare you! We’re gonna smash and sell your Cynthia merchandise depending on your behavior! Slippy V: I am Slippy V The Good Warren Cook: I am the Good Warren Cook Sarah West: I am Sarah West Luna Minami: I am Luna Elephant012: and I am Elephant012, and we are some GoAnimate good users. We cannot believe you insulted Baby versions of Gonoodle Champs. Zoe Trent: I’m Zoe Russell: I’m Russell Penny: I’m Penny Vinnie: I’m Vinnie Pepper: I’m Pepper Sunil: I’m Sunil Minka: and I’m Minka, and we were from LPS 2012 Cartoon in which you should watch because it ain’t made by your favorite companies! If you try to tickle us for to get a Filipino DVD, You will became a dog like Zoe Trent. Daniel Tiger: I am Daniel Tiger and we are all people from Make Believe! We do not approve your behavior! Shimajirō Shimano: I am Shimajirō Shimano! I cannot believe you bullied Baby GoNoodle Champs! Xia Shimano: I am Xia Shimano, and I am Shimajiro’s twin sister! Next you make Trouble, i’ll Whack you up with my dresses! Ms. Shaw: I am Ms. Shaw! You have been a very (x12) Bad (x3) girl! You have been suspended for 2 weeks for bullying a bunch of infants at a hospital! Lion Guard: I am Kion! You’ll be disciplined for what you did Lion Guard’s Gang: we agree with Kion! Lucy Smith: I am Lucy Smith! I can’t believe you insult baby GoNoodle Champs! No more favorite for you Bad girl! Edwina Smith: I am Lucy’s mom and I agree with Lucy! William Smith: I am Lucy’s dad and I agree with Lucy too! Noodle: I am Noodle Ka-Chung: I am Ka-Chang Foo: I am Foo BB Jammies: I am BB Jammies Jazzi: I am Jazzi Custard: and I am Custard, and we are Save-Ums! Our show ain’t made by your favorite companies! So better watch our show! Sophie The Otter: I am Sophie the otter! Better watch PB&J or else you are going to pay! Shawn Brunner: I am Shawn Brunner! Better also watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse or else you are going to pay! Emily Doughty: I am Emily Doughty! Better even also watch Nature Cat and Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood or else you are going to pay! Willy Wonka: I am Mr Wonka! Augustus Gloop: I am Augustus Violet Beauregarde: I am Violet Veruca Salt: I am Veruca Mike Teavee: I am Mike Charlie Bucket: and I am Charlie, and we are from our movie in which it isn’t made by your favorite companies so you should watch it! We are very disappointed in your behavior! Four: I am Four, I host BFB! Next time you make Trouble, I am going to zap you for this! X: I am, and we are all from BFB! I all agree with Four! Better pay attention to our show which ain’t by your favorite companies! Dorothy: Time to punish you, Angelica! 1st One is a big butt spanking! (Dorothy spanks Althea, but the action is blocked and censored) Althea Andrea: OW! (X20) Zoe: 2nd One is slappings and scratchings! (Zoe slaps and scratches Althea, But the action is censored) Althea Andrea: OW! (X30) Amy Rose: 3rd one is Whacking you up with my hammer for getting me grounded! (Amy hits Althea’s head with her hammer, but the action is censored) Althea Andrea: OW! (X40) Tails: 4th One is butt kicks for kicking me out of Dairy Queen! (Tails kicks Althea’s butt, but the action is censored) Althea Andrea: OW! (X30) Custard: 5th one is painful butt beatings with hammer for hacking my GoAnimate account to make grounded videos out of me! (Custard beats up Althea’s butt with his hammer) Althea Andrea: OW! (X40) Manic: 6th One is punching your nose for pranking me into Slide Of Fun! (Mqnic punches Althea’s nose, but the action is censored) Althea Andrea: OW! (X30) Emily Doughty: 7th one is changing your voice to Robin! Althea Andrea: I don’t like Robin’s voice! Emily Doughty: I don’t care! (Emily Doughty changes Althea’s Voice to Robin) Althea Andrea: I hate my new voice!! Veruca: 8th One is showing you, my Annoying moves, and singing “I Want It Now“ annoyingly! (Veruca shows Althea her Annoying movies, singing to the beat of “I Want It Now”) Althea Andrea: I don’t really like that stupid song! Violet: 9th One is blowing a big bubble gum and popping it into you (Violet blows her big bubble to Althea, then popped bubblegum into Althea’s face) Althea Andrea: WHAT A DISASTER! I CAN’T SEE! (Removes gum from her face) Four: 10th one is giving you a dose of my screeching! (Four screeches Althea, leaving Althea dizzy and fainted) Xia Shimano: 11th One is peeing on you! (Shimajirō‘s twin sister Xia pees on Althea, but the action is censored) Althea Andrea: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Dorothy: 12th One is that we’ll sing GoNoodle’s song called When Pigs Fly! Althea Andrea: NO! Not When Pigs Fly! Dorothy: We don’t care! (At the backyard) Dorothy: Can you do chores? Louie: Yes you can! Veruca: Can you eat health food? Sunil: Yes you can! Zoe: Can you brush your teeth? Mike: Yes you can! (Cuts to Althea at her home) Althea Andrea: THIS IS THE MOST ANNOYING SONG EVER! Althea Andrea’s Father: Last punishment is to put a diaper on you! Althea Andrea: Oh no not that! I am too old for that! (Father puts the diaper on Althea) Althea Andrea: Ouch! Too tight! Althea Andrea’s Father: You must pee and poop on your diaper instead of the toilet! We are about to smash your toilet and sell your underwear! Dorothy: There will no anything for you except going to bed early, waking up late, eating health food, eating foreign food from around the globe, watching non-favorite Shows, playing non-favorite games, video games and apps, going to school, and doing everything else not made by your favorite companies! Fire Cat: Hey there we are all the Kung Fu Pets and prepare for your painful Whacking! Forest Lizard: Prepare for your severe Whacking! Earth Buffalo: Prepare for your severe Whacking! Ice Wolf: Prepare for Your severe Whacking! Lightning Hedgehog: Prepare for your severe Whacking! Dark Sabretooth: Prepare for your severe Whacking! AND YOU SHALL PAY AN ULTIMATE PRICE! (All The Kung Fu Pets whack up Althea Andrea and Robbie Rotten visits the screen) Robbie Rotten: OH NO! (Censors the screen) DON’T LET YOUR KIDS WATCH IT! Part 3 (At Sarah West’s House) (Baby GoNoodle Champs are still crying) Sarah West: Please Hush! You won’t need to hear from Althea Andrea! I’ll have to sing you a lullaby! (Sarah West sings her lullaby to Baby GoNoodle Champs, then Baby GoNoodle Champs calmed down and went to sleep) The End Category:Althea Andrea Gets Grounded